A Lost Hope, The Tattered Red and Green Ribbon
by Celestine
Summary: Near the 15th anniversary of her ascending the throne Youko, Queen of Kei, gets some information about her past. This is the story about how one couple prayed for their very own child.
1. Scroll 1

A Lost Hope, The Tattered Red and Green Ribbon: Chapter 1

Author notes at bottom.

...

It was a happy day, one that many couples look forward to. But even with these times it was special when it was the first one. The young woman would let out a soft sigh and leaned back in the chair that was sitting just outside their simple house.

"I hope that Raki will return home soon," the young woman would whisper softly. She felt safe in the walls of the Rike they had taken shelter in but she still worried that he would not be able to come home with out being killed by youma. The woman was pretty, her long dark red hair made her stand out among the people of the rike. Her brown eyes were usually filled with happiness.

It was not an easy time in the kingdom of Kei, there was a kirin but from the rumors she had heard it was proving difficult for the kirin to find one.

"Sina," she heard called and it would bring her out of her thoughts. Happily she would stand up and quickly walk to her husband.

"Raki," she said and together they embraced each other tightly. "Welcome home." She whispered softly tears of happiness and relief flowing down her face. Raki, her husband was a large man and he would smirk at her his emerald green eyes looking at her with the love they had for each other.

"How are the roads?" she asked her husband, he was one of the guards that had been assigned to help guard the roads of the rike in Ei providence. It was the last place of refuge for the citizens that had not decided to leave the kingdom while waiting for the new ruler to ascend.

"They are just as bad as ever, we lost 3 men but we should be ok for the next couple of days," he said with a grim tone to his voice. Sina closed her eyes slowly to mourn the passing of the men and she would wait for a moment before pulling back from him.

"Come I have something to show you," She said and she took her husbands hand and lead him into their small house. It was a modest dwelling of just two rooms, a sleeping room and the main living area. Raki moved to the side of the door putting up his seethed sword on a hook. Stiffly he sat down on one of the stools next to the table and watched as his wife walked to a small box she kept some precious things in. "I finished it this morning," She said and pulled from the box a brightly colored ribbon.

"Ahh good," he said and he watched her walk up to him carrying the ribbon as if it was a precious piece of glass. Sina sat down on a stool right next to her husband. It was a beautiful ribbon, woven of red threads with green weaves in it like that of the ocean. "It is amazing," he said softly taking the ribbon from her hands.

"Be careful," Sina said softly as she watched him gently turn it over looking at the tight complex patterns that she had woven over the months they had dreamed of the child they wanted. Many couple were not wanting to bring a child in the world during the turmoil that ruled the country at the time.

"Oh, do you think I will drop it?" he said standing up then holding the ribbon up higher out of her reach to tease her. Sina rose from her stool and jumped up in vein to try and get it from him.

"Don't you even think about it," She snapped at him and he would chuckle relenting handing her back the ribbon. "That is not a nice thing to joke about," She said pouting at him.

"Ok, I am sorry," Raki said pulling her close to him and kissing her hair gently. "Shall we go put it on tonight?" he asked her softly. Sina nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, especially before you get any other crazy ideas," she said holding the ribbon to her heart. Raki gently took her hand in his and he would lead her from their house. Together the couple would walk through the town, the rike was a larger one but still there were not that many people there. "I wonder if anyone else has put a ribbon up, it has been a few years since a child was plucked." she said.

"It is hard times, not many are as lucky as us to have food provided to them," Raki said as the couple walked down the path towards the center of the rike. There in the center would be a small building the pillars were old and worn well with many hands rubbing upon them for luck or sadness.

"I believe this is the best thing not only for us but the kingdom," Sina said as they stood in front of the doors. Raki stepped from her side and pushed the large door open in front of them. The door opened to a large courtyard with only a single plant it it. The tree with its twisted branches seemed to almost reach up to the sky and towards the edges of the small temple.

"Come," Raki said taking her hand and leading his wife inside of the courtyard. He would part from her long enough to close the doors behind him. Taking his wife's hand once more he would lead her up to the tree. The tree, Riboku, was the same one that they themselves had been plucked from many years before.

"Now, where is the best spot," Sina said leading her husband around the fence in front of the tree to find the best branch to put the ribbon on. It was a silent time as the young woman lead her husband in a slow circle around the tree until she stopped at a spot. "There," she said lifting her hand up with the ribbon to a loan branch that had seemed to just grow from the larger branches around it.

"Are you sure?" Raki said looking at the spot she was indicating at. Sina nodded her head looking up at him.

"Yes I am sure of it," she said and she smiled, "Lift me up a bit, I cannot reach it." She said trying to stand to tie the ribbon on the branch. Raki chuckled and he would gently lift her up by her waist so her hands could reach the branch. Delicately Sina tied the red and green ribbon to the branch knotting it tightly to the branch in her spot. When she was finished tying it to the branch Raki gently put her on the ground.

"Ok," Sina said softly and she would clasp her hands together tightly her eyes closed as she started to pray to Tentai. Raki closed his eyes as well praying for a healthy child, one that his wife dreamed of, that was wish for the ribbon. Sina's hands shook as she prayed, she could almost see it, the long red hair, the deep eyes. Some of each in the child, no, the daughter she wished to have. She had always wanted a daughter someone to share secrets with, to show the beautiful things in the world.

The couple would be there for quite a while until after the sun would go down as Sina prayed, Raki stood there next to her letting her have all the time she needed. Sina finally opened her eyes and she had tears in them hope filled her body, she felt a rush of anxiety and love to through her. "It is done, it is up to Tentai now," She said softly.

Raki chuckled, "Come, let us go and celebrate with some supper," he said taking her hand tightly. Sina smiled and nodded her head.

"That sounds wonderful," She said and the couple walked out together to go back to her home.

...

"30," she whispered softly sitting in front of her vanity as she looked at her appearance. "It sure doesn't feel like I am going to be 30," she said shaking her head.

"You say the same thing every year Youko," Suzu said with a bit of a laugh.

"I know, but it doesn't mean that it gets any easier," Youko said standing up slowly she turned a bit in her robes and seemed satisfied. The two of them were interrupted by a knock on the door. Who is it?" Youko said looking at her chamber doors.

"Its Shoukei, may I come in?" the voice of her scribe called from the hallway.

"Yes please come in, it is open."

The door opened and Shoukei slipped in, in her arms were clutched a couple of older scrolls. "I have the information that you asked me for," Shoukei said as she walked to the table across from the large window. Suzu closed the door giving the three of them privacy.

"Oh," Youko said in a bit of surprise, it had only been a couple of weeks since she had asked her to check the records for her. "That was fast," she said stepping up to the table. Shoukei looked up at her queen and she had a bit of a smile on her face.

"Did you doubt me?" Shoukei said looking at Youko. The queen shook her head slightly with a laugh.

"No, of course not you are just very efficient," she said. Shoukei gently unrolled the scrolls the first one shorter than the other second one.

"This one is a record of shokus for the year," she said pointing to the few that had happened one she put her finger on, "This is the only one that happened near a village in the correct time period." she said. Youko leaned forward and read the name of the area.

"So it was in Ei providence, a rike just outside of the main city," she said and she would frown a bit. "The other one?" she said watching as Shoukei unfurled the second one on the table. This was a registry list for the providence, "This is not as long as the other ones," she said softly.

"Yes, that is because there was no ruler at the time, most couples are hesitant to have children at that time," Shoukei said softly. "I remember many couple speaking of that fact when I was in the rike in Hou."

"I see so how can I tell by this list?" Youko said reading all the names written.

"See here," Shoukei said pointing to the far side of the list it listed different names next to it, "This is a registry list of children that were born from the ranka of the Riboku," she said there were not many that were not registered. "This is the only one that adds up to the date of the shoku," She said pointing to two names the date the ribbon had been tied.

"The surname is Gyokii, and the parents are Raki and Sina," she said her hand pressing tenderly against the characters written on the scroll. "Are you certain?" she asked Shoukei.

The scribe nodded her head, "I have no doubt that these are your parents that tied the ribbon for you," She said softly.

...

It had been a week since she had tied the ribbon to the Riboku and Sina had checked it each morning to see if their prayers had been answered yet. It was still early morning and the bit of dew that was left from the night still clung to the what plants managed to grow in the soil.

"Please," She whispered softly to herself. She would make the journey to the Shrine of Riboku alone once again this morning, Raki had been called out to help defend the necessary food caravans to keep the Rike and surrounding town feed for the coming weeks just 2 days after they tied the ribbon.

Sina approached the door of the shrine her heart was beating quicker as she pushed open the door to the courtyard. She slipped through the door and walked around to close it, silently she walked into the courtyard. There she looked at her branch but something was different, there with their ribbon wrapped around it was a small ranka.

"Oh..." Sina cried happily and she quickly walked up to the riboku and tears misted in her eyes. "Thank Tentei," she whispered softly, her hand gently reached out and touched the ranka with her hand. She could feel the warmth of their child already growing in it, even though it was still just small she felt a surge of love for it already.

"Sina?" a voice called from the door to the shrine. She would turn gently removing her hand from her ranka. She saw a man standing there clad in armor splattered with blood, the man looked like it was breathing heavily like they had run a long distance or he was gravely hurt.

"Yes... I am Sina," the woman whispered softly and she walked up the the man in armor.

"I have grave news," he said grimly. Sina put her mouth, her body started to shake.

"Raki?" she whispered and the man nodded.

"Please come this way, he wishes to speak to you," he said turning to lead the way out.

"Yes," she whispered and quickly followed the man back out. He would lead her towards the front part of the rike. There on a wagon she would see her husband laying there scratch marks all over his body. "Raki," she let out a sob and she would climb up into the wagon next to him. "What happened?" she asked the other man.

"We were attacked a few miles out of the rike," he said as Sina looked at how wounded he was.

"Sina..." Raki said as he would feel a gentle hand on his face.

"Shh, don't speak save your strength," Sina whispered softly to him as she felt his hand slip down a bit but then he raised it slowly back up.

"Tell me, has our prayers been answered?" he said grimacing from his movements.

Sina hesitated before she spoke, "Yes, there is a ranka on the tree from where we tied our ribbon," she whispered softly tears falling down her face. Raki let out a long breath, before coughing a bit.

"Good, I prayed that your prayers would be answered, raise our daughter well," he said. Sina grabbed his hand from her face.

"Please, don't say things like that, we will pluck it together," she whispered her body shaking . But Raki would never speak again, eventually Sina would feel his hand go limp in hers. Sina would gently place his hand on his chest to put him into dignified position. "I love you," she whispered softly and she looked to the man in armor. "Please make sure he has a proper burial," she said softly.

Sina would slowly slip from the wagon her arms wrapped tightly around her. She didn't want to shame her husbands honor by blubbering over his corpse and she would slip into their house. Sina went to the sleeping area and lay on their sleeping mat pulling his pillow up to her body hugging it tightly to her. She would quietly sob herself int an uneasy sleep.

...

Youko was silent for a long time after reading the records with Suzu and Shoukei, she had asked them to leave so she could be buy herself. "I wonder if they are still alive," She said pulling her hair back into a high pony tail wrapping some cloth around it to keep it from falling out. "I think I might go visit the rike to see if I can find out more about them." she said with a affirmative nod.

"Keiki wouldn't like that very much though," she said as she started to pace the room, she felt an urge to go and find out more but something seemed to hold her back. Would these people actually care since they had lost her before she had been born. Youko was not let long for her thoughts as there would be a knock on her door.

"Your majesty," she heard a familiar voice call out. Youko stopped pacing and looked to the door.

"Yes come in Keiki," she said and turned fully to the door so she could watch as her kirin would come into her room.

"Are you alright your majesty?" he asked her watching as she stared at him for a moment and then she sat down on the chair. Keiki watched Youko carefully, even though it had been almost 15 years since she had ascended the throne he was always worrying, ever watchful that she was becoming bored with her ruling.

"I have just had some news from Shoukei about where I was from, I think we found located the tree my," she paused for a moment not really believing it herself, "that my fruit was bore from." she said. Keiki was a bit puzzled, he did not understand why something like this would bother his mistress so much.

"Now that you have found that out what will you do?" he asked her. Youko looked up at him with a determined look on her face.

"I wish to visit it, that is what I will do for now," She said. Keiki looked as if he was going to say something but he had learned that arguing with his queen was about as good as arguing with a wall.

"Your majesty, I wish you good fortune, but I do worry that you will be hurt. Please do not expect anything that may not happen," he said cautiously, not being the best at kindness this was his best attempt to make her feel better at the situation. Youko stood up and walked up to Keiki startling him a bit, she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Thank you Keiki, I will only be gone a couple of days, I just think it would be best for me to close this part of my life to answer the burning question in my mind," she said. Keiki stood there silently for a moment and then he nodded his head.

"Of course your majesty, I will make preparations for while you are away and have Hankyo accompany you." he said bowing slightly to her. Youko nodded her head.

"I will be fine," she said takeing her sword down from the ornate holder. "I will return in plenty of time for the 15th year anniversary celebration," she assured Keiki knowing what was bothering him.

"Yes your majesty, I bid you have a good trip." he said and he left her room to arrange for things as he said he would.

Youko herself started to pack a small bag, it would be nice to not have to travel so far this time, but she was happy to be getting out for a bit. Sometimes it seemed hard for her to get away even now Keiki was reluctant for her to leave. She laughed to herself as she pulled her traveling clothes out at the strange relationship between her and her kirin.

The nightmares seemed to come every time she fell asleep, the wind, it was so loud, howling in her ears. Sina felt herself screaming, sobbing in the dream but her screams were ripped from her.

...

"No," she screamed as she would sit up, sweat covered her body as she looked about her seeing that she was in her dark sleeping room. Unsteadily she would slowly rise from the sleeping mat and wrap the blanket around her as she felt chilled. "Why.. why do I keep dreaming of the storm." She whispered softly. It had been only a few weeks since her husband had been killed in a youma raid.

The wind outside rattled against the roof, making her heart skip. She would fumble in the darkness for her small lantern, after a few tries she was able to light the match to bring some light into the dark house. She looked out the small slits in the window to them rattling loudly.

"What a strange wind," she said softly and she pulled her blanket around her to ward off the chill of the night. "I should go check again," She said to herself. Sina walked quickly from the house and she found that the wind was stronger that she had anticipated. "Raki, protect me," She said as she moved quickly down the street towards the shrine of the Riboku.

It would be a great effort for her as it almost seemed that she was being pushed back towards her house with the force of the wind. She walked against the wind for what seemed like hours until she reached the safety of the shrine of the Riboku. Closing the the door behind her she moved to where her ranka was still growing.

"You know they have told me I am like a Noykai sitting here for hours watching, the wait is killing me, I just want to hold you in my arms," she whispered softly to it. Sina rested against the fence under where her ranka was growing, the red an green ribbon flapping in the wind. She would close her eyes slowly she felt better being here with the last thing she had from her husband, their prayers together.

Sina would sleep peacefully dreaming of her child under the riboku for a few hours until the sound of the wind would awaken her. It was becoming light out and she awoke. She felt the blanket torn from her as the wind would make even the riboku move around in an almost violent manner.

"Oh..." she gasped as she saw something strange moving along the sky, her already pale face seemed to lose all color as she recognizing what it was from the stories that had heard. "Shoku," She whispered. Her head turned to look back at the ranka as it started to shift on the tree moving in the direction of the wind.

"No," She sobbed loudly as she tried to reach up to pull it back into its position as the shoku moved closer to the shrine, "Please... don't," she begged to the air around her desperate to save this one last piece. The storm took no heed of her wish as she watched in horror as the ranka snapped off the tree and flew up into the open vortex of the shoku. Blindly Sina got up and chased after the swirling storm. But the wall of the shrine stopped her progress.

Sina dissolved into a fit of tears watching the storm move within itself and disappointing not far from where she was. "Raki, I am sorry," She whispered her hands pushing into her face as she shook with the grief of losing her child through the strange storm.

It would not be until midday that something moving along her arm would jerk the woman out of her sobs. Startled by what hit her Sina would jump up and she saw on her arm a piece of the ribbon that had been on the ranka branch. The young woman clenched the piece of tattered red and green ribbon close to her heart. "I will find you my child... I know that I will see you again some day," She said softly. The edges of the ribbon fluttered in the air as she made this promise to herself.

...

End of Chapter 1

...

I got the idea for this when rewatching the Twelve Kingdoms when Rakushun speaks to Youko about the Riboku and she brings up a statement about the parents that tied the ribbon for her. This is my look at this question. I don't expect this story to be long but anything can happen.

If you liked the story please review, I enjoy knowing what people think about the stories.


	2. Scroll 2

A Lost Hope, The Tattered Red and Green Ribbon: Chapter 2

Author notes bottom

...

Youko leaned over slightly watching the land go by. The desolate land she had fought for 15 years ago was now green and lush. It was said some of the best fruit came from Kei as the growing season was a bit longer than some of the outlying kingdoms.

"Hankyo, I think that is the village we are looking for," She said to the dog like shirei she was riding. Her red hair was pulled under a wide brimmed straw hat. Even with all the different hair colors in the kingdoms she had rarely seen her shade before.

Hankyo slowly flew lower until he was in a small outcropping of trees. It would cause a panic to see a youma in a village. When he landed the dog like youma growled softly sniffing about as if making sure that nothing was a miss. Youko jumped down from Hankyo's back when he would land.

"Thank you Hankyo," she said adjusting the sword on her back, which was wrapped in a plain cloth. The shirei vanished into her shadow to be ready for a moments notice to defend the queen.

Youko moved from the small group of trees to the well worn path towards the village. The rike was only a small part of the village, but it seemed to be one all by itself. Most villages had a rike, a common facility, which was home to orphans and the elderly. The odd group worked together to tend a small plot of land and help around the village to feed themselves. Usually a caretaker was elected to run the facility to make sure that each was taken care of like they were of their own family.

Youko moved down the path to the village, it was quite large being half day walk from Gyouten. Many used this village as a way point before traveling to the city at the bottom of the mountain where the ruler lived. The village was laid out simply, the rike to one side. Shops, inns and common buildings down the main path, homes flanking on smaller paths. In the center of the town was a small shrine, the local Riboku was housed in its courtyard.

"According to the records there was only one missing ranka in several years, near the time of my birth in japan." she said her eyes traveled over to a large plot of land that was the local graveyard. There were many graves, most were overgrown with grass and weeds. Some of the graves were tended to, slowly she stepped along the weeds and grass. Most were not marked but some of them had mementos of life leaned against them. "So many," she whispered. Youko crouched down and rang along a marking stone closing her eyes slowly as she said a silent prayer for those that were lost.

"Youko," a voice called. The queen tensed, the voice was unfamiliar, looking up she saw a woman about her own age searching around her. Youko watched as a child darted out from behind a cart and ran up to the woman.

She laughed in realization, "You were right Rakushun, my name is becoming popular," she took that with great pride. That ment the people were happy with her as a ruler to name their children after her. Such a small think ment more to her than anything else, the happiness of the people of Kei.

Youko took her leave from the graveyard and walked up to the gates of the village. Pulling the pass from the fold in the front of her robe holding it out to the guard. It felt a bit odd lying about why she was actually there. But she didn't want the awkwardness of being the queen here. She was here as Youko Nakajima, not the queen of Kei.

After being let through the gates Youko walked along the streets. The sounds of the village to seep into her ears as she moved. The merchants calling out their wears, the people haggling, the lively conversations amongst neighbors. The smells followed, the spices, crops and food from the inns wafted into her nose. Youko smiled, this was her favorite thing to do when she was able to get away from the palace. To just mingle with her people, watch them live.

There seemed to be more people than normal in the village. "I wonder if they are heading to Gyouten for the celebration," She said to herself. The village only had two inns and she would need to check later if there would be a place for her to stay for the next few days. Making her way down the street past the shops and most of the people she would find herself in front of the shrine of the Riboku.

The shrine was modest, it was was weather worn but kept up as best at the people could. The faded sign above the entrance looked like it had been repainted many times. Youko would feel her heart race as she pushed on the door to open it into the inner court yard. There in the center of the walled building she saw the Riboku. Already early in the month there were several ribbons and ranka hanging from the branches.

Long ago in the first year of her reign she knew that she would never be able to tie a ribbon herself. As odd as it seemed Youko was not upset by that prospect. Her Taisai had told her something once, 'The people of Kei are you children.' she held that dear to her heart every time there was something happening. The floods, the youma, the skirmishes for power. Each death echoed in her heart, like that of a good friend.

"I wonder, what they were thinking when they tied the ribbon," She said walking up to the tree her hand reaching out to a bare branch. She could almost feel the energy coming off of the tree in front of her. Youko would look over her shoulder when she would hear a noise from the door and she stepped away from the tree and back into the wings of the building.

A young couple came into the courtyard nervously, preceding them was an older woman, her faded red hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head. The couple walked over to a large ranka that looked like it was ready at any moment.

"Go, it is ready," The woman with the faded red hair said gently to the couple. The man would reach up to the ranka and when his hands went up and he gently was able to pull it down. The young woman let out a cry of happiness as they easily peeled away the from a baby inside of the ranka. It would be a few moments until the baby would start to cry as the woman lifted it out of what was left of the ranka. The couple happily spoke softly to the child, Youko watching silently from the alcove. After the couple had left with their child only then did Youko leave the alcove.

"It is a beautiful thing is it not?" the woman said still looking up at the tree and the other rankas waiting to be plucked. Youko felt something was different about this woman, there was almost a persistent sadness about her.

"Yes, I have not witnessed it before," Youko admitted, it reminded her of the storied she had heard of children being born in Japan, the utter joy at the new life in your hands. The older woman turned to her in surprise.

"You have no siblings?" she asked her, the womans deep brown eyes were warm and stoic. Youko shook her head.

"I was an only child," she said. The older woman stared at the Riboku, she had seen many children be born from this tree.

"That is a shame but alas I know that feeling, I was an only child myself." She said and she turned to her. "I am Rakia," She said bowing slightly to her in a greeting.

Youko smiled at her, "I am Youshi, I am pleased to meet with you," She said. The two women stood looking at the Riboku silently before Rakia turned back to Youko.

"I am in the mood for some tea would you like to join me."

"Youko nodded her head, "Tea would be nice," she said and she watched as Rakia turned from the Riboku and motioned towards the door for them to walk out together.

"What brings you to Amesa?" Rakia asked Youko as they walked together out of the courtyard and through the doors of the shrine.

"I am traveling to Gyouten," Youko said as she walked beside the older woman.

"It is a large place, one must be careful so they don't get lost," Rakia pointed out. Youko smiled a bit under the brim of her hat.

"I have been there several times, but I always manage to discover a few new things each time I go," Youko said. The two women reached the rike, "You live here?" she asked her a bit surprised the woman didn't seem old enough to live there.

"I am the caretaker, I took over when i was 22," Rakia said. Youko nodded her head slightly, she was familiar with how a rike worked. The caretaker usually was someone that didn't have any family or the youngest adult of the group.

"It is quite a large one, I have stayed in quite a few in my travels and I have stayed in quite a few and this is by far the largest," She said looking at the four buildings that were there. The largest building was the residence for the orphans and the elderly people that needed to stay there. That was the one to the north, the one to the east was usually used a public hall for meetings of the village. The building to the south was a smaller one that was used for travelers in the village that couldn't afford to stay at the inns. The final building on the west side was the one that Rakia took her to.

"This is my home, it is modest but i use it well," she said opening the door so that Youko could go in before her. Not wanting to be rude Youko did so, the house was made up of two rooms. There was a kitchen to one side with a modest eating area and a small lounge area to the other side of the door. It reminded her of the house that her friend Rakushun used to live in. The door inside would lead to a sleeping area, it was a small house but most of the people in her kingdom lived just like this.

"You have a nice house," Youko said smiling at all the homey touches in the house. There were many pieces of what looked like junk to most but they were art work and little things children made for her over the years.

"Thank you, I do my best as most of my time is spent out helping the children and our elders," Rakia said. She would gently motion to a chair for Youko to sit in. Slowly the red haired queen would sit on the modest chair she was offered.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Youko asked her watching the woman take out a pot and pouring some water from a bucket into it. Rakia moved the pot onto the stove and she pushed it to the back where it was the warmest so it would heat up quickly.

"I had a husband when I was younger but he died to bring food to our village," She said softly, a soft smile on her face that Youko could just see from the profile of her face. "Love is a fleeting thing, but still to this day I love him. I will never have another like him even though it has been so long since we last spoke or held hands," she whispered softly. Rakia shook her head, "Have you a family?"

Youko remained silent for a long moment before she would answer her, "I do but they are far away, I have many good friends around me though," She said. Rakia turned to look at Youko then, her warm brown eyes seemed to hold much wisdom then she let on.

...

Sina lifted her head from her desk, her dulling red hair fell out of the bun that it had been in since early this morning. It was nearing lunch time but she knew that there was nothing to eat in her cupboards. She didn't remember the last good meal that she had, but it was the children that she was worried about. Many parents had left their children in the rike in the last few months, many didn't last any longer as the food they got was dwindling from the capital. It was rumored that many people had left. It had been almost 25 years since the last ruler had perished and only a few held out this long.

"Hunger... it is all they have know," She said as she rose from the desk to stretch. Sina had taken it upon herself to keep up the records of those in the town of Amesa since the other officials had fled so long ago. Sina pulled a long cloak around her, it was many times her size and would provide some warmth to her, even thought it was only early fall she felt so cold. Her body was almost that of a skeleton, she was starving and she knew it.

"Leader," a soft weak voice called out making Sina move as quickly as she could out of her home. There outside in the dust was one of the small children that had been put under her care.

"Yes Nessa?" she asked the young child, she had taken a special attachment to this one because she was about the same age her own daughter would have if the shoku had not blown the ranka away. The young girl, thin with hunger seemed excited, "There are soldiers here, they are doing something at the town hall."

"Really," Sina pulled the cloak tighter around her body and she pulled her door shut. As quick as she could the woman moved to the opposite end of the rike to the building that was being used as the town hall. Her heart seemed almost to stop in her chest as she saw a flag being raised up above the roof. "A dragon flag," she whispered and tears fell down her face with a great joy but sadness as well.

"Leader, what is a dragon flag?" Nessa asked. The young girl had followed her from her house. Sina would look at the small girl and a overwhelming sadness over took her. She would reach down and pull the abandoned girl up into her arms.

"That flag is only used by the ruler, when it is raised for the first time in a devastation such as this it means that the kirin has found the new ruler," She said. Nessa blinked and tilted her head a bit, she knew of a ruler but not the significance. Sina let herself laugh softly for the first time in a while. "It is a good thing, soon we will be able to grow food once more, the ground will not reject our seeds and water will be everywhere." she said.

"It sounds beautiful," the small girl said. Sina nodded her head in agreement,

"Yes it is very beautiful," She said and she noticed a guard that was lingering around the side of the building. "Nessa, go to the school building for your lessons, they are very important no matter what is happening." She said gently to the child. Nessa seemed to want to protest but she let herself be put back on the ground and soon scrambled off with the other dozen or so children that lived in the rike.

"It is really true?" Sina asked walking up to the guard, she recognized him from almost 10 years before as one of the men in her husbands detachments.

"Yes, it was one week ago, the Taiho was in Gyoten when he found her," he said.

Sina shifted a bit, "A queen?" She sighed softly, the ruler she had been born under had been a queen with a lust for the finer things to the point of destroying the kingdom. The previous kirin Keirin had died from shisudo, it was said to be a horrific slow death. Sina shook her head slowly trying to forget her own childhood.

"The daughter of a merchant, perhaps she possess some skills that we are not aware of," the guard said.

Sina bowed her head slightly towards the flag, "It is wonderful news that we have a new ruler." she said.

"That is not the only thing," the guard motioned for her to follow him. Sina followed him as quickly as she would allow herself. The guard lead her to a large covered wagon.

"This is a gift from the other men, we got it from the south in Kou for Amesa, please keep the young ones strong for just a bit longer." he nodded and the cover was taken off and she was enough food stores to get them and many more through the winter until they would be able to start growing their own crops.

"Th... thank you," Sina said choked with emotion and she closed her eyes tightly so not to let tears stream out. The guard nodded to the others and they started to unload the supplies into a storage building near the school. Things started to finally look better for the future.

...

"Here is your tea," Raika said gently placing a cup in front of Youko.

"Thank you," Youko said and she lifted it up and savored the tea. She smiled at the hint of honey in it, something she herself loved. "It is very good," she said. Rakia joined her at the table and she stirred her own tea before savoring a sip herself.

"I grow the leaves myself, a bit of a hobby," She said with a gentle smile. "I quite enjoy the flavor." A loud knock on the door broke into their conversation.

"Leader, we must speak to you," a loud woman voice called from beyond the door.

"Please excuse me," Rakia said rising from the table, opening the door a woman stepped into the doorway. "Nessa, what is wrong?" she asked the young woman. Youko noted that she was about the same physical age she would have been if she hadn't stopped aging. Nessa had thick black hair pulled into a high pony tail and then braided down her back. Her light blue eyes seemed almost like ice over the koykai as she looked at Youko.

"There have been 3 more reports of robberies in the last week," Nessa said. Rakia frowned slightly.

"Were they on the roads as the ones before?" she asked her. Nessa shifted and Youko knew from her experience she knew that she was wearing armor under her outer robes.

"Yes, they were all along the road, we believe it is a group of refugees from Kou," She said with a frown.

Rakia closed her eyes and she sighed softly, "It is tragic that they must do something so rash," she said shaking her head gently. "It seems that many more now than in recent years." she said. "Prepare a large wagon with goods, I want you to move it along the roads where the others were previously attacked." she said.

"You mean to have them attack this one do you not?" Nessa asked her. Rakia nodded her head, "As you wish Chief," Nessa said bowing slightly to Rakia before she left from inside of the doorway.

"Is there not enough supplies for the refuges in the town?" Youko asked as Rakia closed the door and returned to the chair at the table. Rakia sipped her tea slowly and she shook her head after setting the cup down.

"It is not that, some of the refuges are to proud to accept help." she said shakeing her head, "They were the ones that held out the longest in the towns on the outer laying areas of Kou." She said softly. "Or so I believe, much of this town is populated by refuges under temporary status until Kou is better." She said.

"You intend to let them have the caravan with out begging for handouts." she said. Rakia nodded her head slightly.

"We have done this a few times before it helps keep the attacks limited on the roads." Youko shifted a bit feeling a little uneasy with the news of Kou refuges attacking her people.

"Where do the supplies come from, are you dipping into your own stores?" she asked her.

"No, each city is given supplies to help house the refugees as dictated from the palace I just store what we do not use and send a wagon out every couple of months with the left overs." She said. Youko smiled into her teacup, this woman was quite smart and a good leader for the town.

"You are the chief of this town, why do you not live in the chief's house?" she asked her. Rakia had a gentle laugh.

"Yes I am the chief but I do not wish opulence, it clouds my work." She said nodding to her overflowing desk. "I have run the Rike as long as I have been an adult and the chief position was something more recent. I agreed only under that I would not have to leave my home." she said.

"You must be very busy then," Youko said putting her now empty cup down.

"Yes, but I enjoy the work, it keeps my mind in the now and future." Rakia reached for Youko's cup and took them over to the counter to refill the cups. "You said that you planned on staying in the town for a few days, may I inquire why you are going to stay in the town for a few days?" she asked her.

"I would like to review some records here, I have something that I am trying to verify," She said. Rakia turned and looked at her for a long almost uncomfortable moment.

"I see. We have quite an extensive reference of records, deaths, births, marriages." She said. Youko nodded her head slightly she didn't want to go into great detail at the moment with her. "Ok, I will show you the way to where they are kept." Youko rose from her chair.

"Thank you," She said and she followed Rakia out of the door to the inner courtyard of the Rike. She lead her to the town hall building, once inside they went into a large side room and there stacked in barrels and haphazardly along walls was piles of scrolls and bound books.

"This is our records room, " Rakia said shaking her head, "I ment once to organize them but I have not had the time." She said. Youko looked at the scrolls and she looked back at Rakia. "Well I will leave you to your task, I have to go check on the children," She said with a smile. Youko laughed a bit as she left and moved into the records to start her search.

...

End Chapter 2

...

Author Notes: Not really much to say. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to more.

Until next time.


End file.
